


Scarred for Life

by hchollym



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Awkward situations, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:26:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hchollym/pseuds/hchollym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas sees more than he bargained for when he enters his father's chambers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarred for Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink meme prompt:
> 
> Legolas has a poor sense of timing and enters his father’s chambers at the worst possible moment. Aka, Legolas finds out The Hard Way that his father and his best friend have a friends-with-benefits allegiance. 
> 
> ...
> 
> I did not like Tauriel with Kili or Legolas in DOS at all, but I really like the idea of her with Thranduil and just being good friends with Legolas, so here we are. 
> 
> Sorry that it's so short, but the length just felt right to me for this story. Also, it's not very funny like I had originally planned it to be. Oh well. 
> 
> Comments are always very appreciated <3

The spiders had returned. The forest had been cleared of the vile creatures just last week, yet more had come, spreading throughout the realm like a dark plague. The Elvenking would not be happy that his guards had failed to keep the border patrolled well enough to prevent such a thing. The task of delivering the bad news to the ill-tempered king was given to his son, whom he was least likely to threaten or imprison. 

Legolas strolled quickly and effortlessly down the halls until he reached his father’s room, not hesitating for a second before pushing the large door open. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped at the sight that he was met with. His father and his best friend were currently occupying the large, round carven wood bed in the middle of the room. Naked. 

Tauriel was lying on her stomach, and Thranduil was draped over her back like a blanket. Pale flesh was upon pale flesh in a way that made it seem as if their bodies had melded together, and Thranduil’s soft, long hair fell across Tauriel’s body in cascades of golden locks. One of his arms was holding her hip while the other was wrapped around her front and across her breasts. 

He bent his head down to kiss her spine in way that seemed uncharacteristically gentle for the Elvenking that was usually cold in his demeanor, and she responded by arching her back with a breathless gasp. His hips were keeping a slow and steady rhythm as he pulled his length almost all the way out before thrusting back in. Tauriel bit her lip as she pushed back against him, her hands grasping the sheets around her.

Legolas stood frozen in his spot as his mind struggled to catch up with what his eyes were seeing. He was pulled from his shock when a soft moan escaped Tauriel’s lips, and he fled from the room like a terrified child, slamming the door much harder than he intended too. His head was reeling as he bolted away from the calamity behind those doors. His father and his best friend were sleeping together. The thought alone was enough to make him feel sick, and the sight was even worse. 

It was one that he could have lived for eternity without seeing. Yet now it was embedded into his brain permanently, and he cringed at the images. He had no idea how he was ever going to be able to face them again after that. Tauriel was his best friend, but more than that, she was like a little sister to him, and that made the entire ordeal even more disgusting in his mind. He basically just saw his father and his sister sleeping together. 

He gagged as he let his feet take him into the forest, subconsciously knowing where to go. It wasn’t that he didn’t want them to be happy, because he did. He loved them both very much, and they both deserved to be with someone that made them happy, but did it really have to be each other? He was torn between threatening bodily harm to Thranduil if he ever hurt Legolas’s best friend and warning Tauriel to never break his father’s heart. 

He shook his head of such thoughts. They were both adults and could make their own decisions, and if they wanted to be with one another, then he would accept it and be the supportive best friend/son that he should. However, having to actually see them in bed was something that he would never get over. He had a feeling that he was scarred for life, and being an elf, that was a very long time. 

He reached the webs of the new spiders that had arrived in the realm and began to eradicate them by himself. It was dangerous and foolish, but as he fought to fend off four of them at once, he was quite positive that it was still more preferable than seeing his father and best friend together.


End file.
